


Day Seven: Humiliation (Business Casual Bonus Ficlet)

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Kieran's Kinktober 2016 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent?, Hate Fucking?, Humiliation, I don't even know how to tag this, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Oh my god this is the trashiest thing I've ever written, Watersports, Wet Dream, abusive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to the Business Casual AU which you can [read here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8170441)

"How long have you been spying on me?"

Jack's rage was incredible to behold. He loomed over Jesse like a large, angry lion, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Jesse had never been so turned on in his life and struggled to keep his erection pushed down in his lap with his hands.

"I... didn't... I wasn't... "

"Don't fucking lie to me, Jesse! How long?"

"S-since... it was a phone call. It was a phone call and I listened. I'm s-sorry."

"Since then!?"

Jesse tried to shrink into himself, to hide how aroused he was getting. Jack was positively radiating anger, and Jesse could almost smell it, could smell -him-.

_Hit me._

"What the hell else have you been doing?"

_Hit me. Punish me._

"I... I snuck into your office afterwards and..."

Jesse's face burned with shame and he hung his head.

"I licked..." His voice failed him, breaking and coming out as a mere whisper, "I c-can't..."

"What the fuck did you do, Jesse?" Jack leaned down so his face was right in Jesse's space.

_If I tell you, will you punish me?_

"I s-s-smelled the tissue a-a-and..."

"What did you do, you disgusting piece of crap?"

"I l-licked some of it, th-then I-I rubbed your cum o-on my c-cock and jacked off."

Jack stood up, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at Jesse with all the disgust of someone cleaning dog crap off their shoe.

"Jesus Christ, Jesse."

"I-I know, Mr. Morrison... I-I..."

"You know _what_ , Jesse." Jack's voice was low and dangerous, his words sharp.

"I-I'm filthy. I'm d-d-disgusting. I'm a pervert." Jesse could feel heat prickling all over his face and ears, even down his neck.

"You are a low-life chunk of sewer filth."

Jesse winced at the way his words only made his cock harder.

"Stand up, Jesse."

"I-if it's all the same to yo--"

"I SAID STAND UP!"

Jesse practically leapt out  of his chair, his whole body trembling, his cock tenting his slacks. Jack laughed meanly.

"So you're a piece of garbage AND you get off on that? Disgusting."

Jesse just nodded and hung his head, tears springing up at the corners of his eyes.

"Take your pants off."

"W-what?"

"I said, 'Take. Your. Pants. Off.'" Jesse heard the clink of a belt being unbuckled, then a whisper of leather against fabric. Jesse gulped and blinked back moisture, quickly unbuttoning his pants and stepping out of them, his heavy cock poking up underneath his shirt.

"Come here," Jack pointed to a spot next to him, by his desk. Jesse quickly moved to stand in front of it. Jack put his hand on the back of Jesse's neck and slowly bent him foward over the desk until Jesse's cheek was pressed against the smooth surface. Jack flipped the bottom of Jesse's shirt onto his back and kicked his feet apart slightly. Jesse's aching cock thumped against the underside of the cool wood and he groaned softly.

_Hit me. Punish me._

Jack didn't give any warning before the first lick of his belt slapped across Jesse's ass, immediately leaving a red stripe and causing Jesse to thrust his hips forward slightly, his cock rubbing along the underside of the desk.

"Better keep track, Jesse. A piece of shit like  you can do that, right?"

"Yes, Sir! One, Sir!"

Jack swung the belt again, laying another red stripe across Jesse's pale ass.

"Two, Sir!"

For several more strokes, Jack laid into Jesse with the belt, until his entire ass was red and welts were beginning to form. Jesse's cock dripped steadily onto the carpet below as he rubbed it against the underside of the table.

"E-Eleven, Sir!"

"Do you think that's enough, Jesse?"

_Trick question._

"It.... if y-you think it is, Sir," Jesse replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

Jack circled the table and sat down across from Jesse, leaning forward to peer at Jesse's flushed, tear-stained face. 

"You're so fucking filthy, Jesse. You look absolutely wrecked."

"Yes, Sir," he said, biting back a sob.

"Stop fucking spying on me, Jesse."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack stood up again and walked back around behind Jesse.

"Spread your cheeks, you piece of shit."

Jesse's breath hitched and he reached behind himself to grab his ass with both hands. He began to sob with fresh tears as his own fingers ramped up the pain.

"Wider. I want to see your dirty hole."

Jesse spread himself as wide as he could, arching his back a little as he presented his asshole to Jack.

"Look at you. So filthy but so fucking needy. Your ass is so twitchy, begging for something in it. You want something in it, you fucking filth?"

Jesse's voice broke as he tried to speak, and his answer came out in a whisper.

"Speak the fuck up!" The belt whistled forward at just the right angle, slapping squarely between Jesse's cheeks and setting the sensitive pucker of muscle on fire.

"YES, SIR!"

"I just bet you fucking do."

Jesse held his breath for a moment as Jack stepped in behind him. His face burned as he heard Jack unzip his pants. He tried to keep his hands steady, tried to keep from flexing that ring of muscle, but he was so hard, so filthy, so goddamn dirty.

"Jesse, you are worse than dirty. You're not even worth me fucking you. You're a trash can. You're a toilet."

Jesse sobbed and nodded frantically in agreement, his cock thumping under the desk.

"You make me sick. You want me to use you like a toilet? Fine."

The first touch of Jack's cock against his hole almost made him cum on the spot. He could still feel the anger radiating off of Jack, but he didn't dare move or resist as the man slowly pushed his cock inside Jesse. The punishment so far had done nothing to dispel the unclean, dirty, nasty... Jesse's brain seized up as he realized what Jack was doing to him, or rather, what Jack _wasn't_ doing to him.

He wasn't fucking him.

Jesse choked and groaned as he realized Jack was making good on his threat, heat blooming in his belly as Jack pissed deep inside him, filling his gut. He whimpered and rocked back slightly, receiving a hard slap on his ass for his trouble.

"Stay still, maggot."

For a few more seconds, Jack relieved himself in Jesse's gut, then gave a sigh of satisfaction. Jesse could feel Jack's cock twitching inside him as it grew harder and he tried not to squirm.

Jack started moving then, his cock sloshing the liquid around as he pulled back slightly and thrust in, grinding against Jesse, who helplessly clenched his ass around Jack's cock, feeling so full he just knew that the piss was going to start leaking out any moment.

"You're nothing but a receptacle, lower than garbage. I could do anything I wanted to you, because you know you fucking deserve it, don't  you?

Jesse sniffled, "Yes, Sir!"

"You deserve it for spying on me-for jacking off listening to me-don't you."

Jack started moving faster, pounding hard into Jesse, making his ass quiver with each thrust, Jack's hips slamming into Jesse's fingers as he held his cheeks apart. Jesse's cock bobbed beneath the desk, rubbing against the cool wood, that bit of stimulation coupled with Jack's ferocious thrusts all he needed to rapidly lose himself in the sensation.

"Yes, Sir!"

Jesse could feel urine being pushed out by Jack's motions, the warm liquid dripping down his legs. Jack held Jesse's head down with one hand, and put the other on Jesse's lower back, nearly climbing on top of him as he rolled his hips against Jesse's. Jesse felt the climax building deep in his gut, all his filthiness, his needy, wanton thoughts and feelings, his absolute certainty that he was trash all coalescing into a hot ball that rested just between Jesse's cock and his balls.

"Dirty... fucking... piece... of shit..."

As Jack spat the last word at Jesse, he suddenly grunted and pushed his cock deep inside Jesse's ass, and Jesse felt new heat joining his already full belly as Jack's cock pulsed inside him. He gave an anguished cry as he bucked his hips hard against the table, fucking into the air...

Jesse woke with a moan torn from his lips, his cock still spurting thick cum onto his chest.

"Jesus fuck, what the hell...?"

He grabbed his aching cock and rode out the last few spasms, slicking his hand up and down the shaft. He hadn't had a dream like that in years, and it left him shaken. He knew what he'd done after Morrison  had gone home was bad--he could still remember how Jack's cum had tasted-- but he didn't think his subconscious would take it out on him like _this_. One thing was certain though... he had it bad for his boss. 


End file.
